Aku Mencintaimu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ron lagi bingung sama perasaannya sama Hermione. Tetapi ketika Ron membutuhkan saran pada Harry. Tiba-tiba saja Harry meninggalkan Ron dengan senyuman yang begitu misterius. Rasanya hari itu, Ron ingin mengutuk Harry. Lalu apa yang harus Ron lakukan ketika dia berjumpa dengan Hermione?


**Aku Mencintaimu**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling **

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger **

* * *

"Dengarkan aku!" Ron membentak Harry yang sedang mengerjakan tugas."Kau bilang kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku." Ucap Ron tidak terima saat Harry sepertinya lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya—mengerjakan tugas dari Professor Snape.

"Aku mendengarkanmu." Ucap Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia bolak-balik.

"Lalu apa yang aku bicarakan sejak tadi?" tantang Ron pada Harry. Agak kesal saat sahabatnya itu mengacuhkan dirinya.

Harry mengalihkan pandanganya pada buku dan memberikan senyuman lebar pada Ron, menggoda sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Aku tahu! Kau tidak mendengarkanku." Ron melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan merengut dihadapan Harry. Dapat Harry gambarkan, kini Ron mempunyai tanduk di kepalanya.

Harry mengerutkan dahinya melihat Ron yang tidak seperti biasa. Jujur, jika Harry tidak dalam hukuman untuk membuat tulisan tentang ramuan maka perhatian Harry tidak akan tersita dari Ron.

"Kau memang tidak mendengarkanku sejak tadi." Ron kembali duduk dengan lemasnya. Kecewa dengan sahabatnya yang tidak mendengarkannya. Padahal dia sudah bercerita panjang lebar hingga napasnya kehabisan dan Harry tidak peduli padanya. "God! ini hari yang terbaik untuk membunuhku!" Teriak Ron kesal.

Harry menutup bukunya, bangkit dari tempatnya dan mendekati sahabatnya yang benar-benar dalam keadaan _bad mood_.

"Dengar Ron," Harry merangkul pundak Ron yang kemudian langsung ditepis oleh Ron. "Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku dengar bahwa kau menyukai Hermione Granger dan kau membutuhkan saranku untuk menyatakan cinta pada gadis pujaanmu itu." Harry memberikan seringai terbaiknya membuat Ron langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku kira kau tidak mendengarkanku. Aku frustasi dengan perasaanku pada Hermione." Dapat Harry dengar, tarikan napas panjang Ron. "Seharusnya dalam kondisi seperti kau juga membantuku."

"Dengar, kau sebaiknya menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hermione atau kau tahu maksudku kan. Victor Krum akan merebut Hermione darimu. Aku dengar dia sudah mengajak Hermione untuk berkencan." Harry mencoba memanasi suasana saat ini."Apa kau ingin hanya menjadi pemuja rahasia saja?"

Ron mengangkat kedua bahunya, menandakan bahwa dia dalam keadaan bingung. "Aku tidak tahu." Ungkap Ron jujur.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?" Ron mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Harry hanya menepuk pundak Ron pelan.

"Lebih baik kau ku tinggal." Harry meninggalkan Ron seraya memberikan senyuman miterius pada sahabatnya.

"Hey, Harry apa maksudmu?" teriak Ron ketika melihat Harry pergi darinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Ron mengumpat keras pada Harry.

"Kau tidak ada gunanya jika mengumpat seperti itu pada Harry. Dia tidak akan mendengarnya." Celetuk suara yag begitu Ron kenal membuat dirinya menengok ke belakang—arah suara itu berasal.

Ron meneguk ludahnya cepat. Dia mendapati sosok yang menjadi mimpi setiap malamnya berada di hadapannya. Rambut gelombangnya tergerai indah dengan senyuman manis yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Hermione.

"K-Kau!" ucap Ron bingung. "Kenapa kau ada di sini!" Ron mulai panik. Jangan-jangan sedari tadi Hermione mendengarkan curhatannya.

Hermione menatap Ron dengan tatapan bingung, "Kenapa ? Bukankah ini ruangan umum. Aku bisa berada di sini. Memangnya ada yang melarangku?"

Ron menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Er— Bukan begitu. Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas." Ron berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya di hadapan Hermione.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan semua tugasku. Selain itu aku ada perlu dengan Harry. Dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengerjakan esai yang diberikan Profesor Snape padanya." Hermione menjelaskan alasanya berada di sini.

Ron panik. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Berarti sebentar lagi, Hermione agar pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

"Mione, aku dengar kau berkencan dengan Victor Krum?" kata Ron tanpa menatap Hermione, memainkan tangannya.

Ron mengangkat alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau percaya dengan gosip, Ron?"

"Jadi?" Ron membeo.

Hermione terkekeh pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Ron barusan.

"Iya, memang benar Victor mengajakku tetapi aku menolaknya."

Ron menghela napas lega. "Aku kira kau berkencan dengan manusia ikan itu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" goda Hermione. Muka Ron memerah.

"Tidak hubungannya. Sudahlah, kau temui Harry sana. Dia paling berada di asrama." Bukan bermaksud mengusir Hermione. Ron hanya perlu menetralisir detak jantungnya yang ingin keluar.

Ron melihat raut kecewa yang tercetak jelas di wajah Hermione atau hanya perasaan dia saja.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu." Suara Hermione terdengar lemah. "Kau akan menyusul ke asrama?"

"Entahlah." Ron memaksakan senyumannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."

Setelah berpamitan pada Ron, Hermione segera meninggalkan Ron sendirian di sana.

"Sial!" tangan Ron terkepal dan seluruh tubuhnya menahan amarah.

Ron segera menyusul Hermione yang berada di depannya. Berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya barusan. Dia tidak ingin kecewa atau terlambat menyatakan perasaanya pada perempuan satu-satunya yang telah mengetarkan hatinya. Bisa-bisa yang mati dalam penyesalan seumur hidup.

"Hermione." Teriak Ron kencang.

Bukannya berhenti, Hermione mempercepat langkahnya. Ron menyadari bahwa Hermione sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ron berjalan terburu-buru mendekati Hermione ketika jarak antara dirinya dan Hermione tidak terlalu jauh. Ron menyambar lengannya, mencegah Hermione untuk tidak melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hermione. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saat aku memanggilmu?"

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Hermione kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa berbicara.

"Jangan seperti ini. Dan kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Apa Ron? Apa yang kau mau?" akhirnya Hermione berkata. "Aku harus buru-buru sampai ke asrama. Pasti Harry sedang menungguku."

Ron kembali menyambar tangan Hermione ketika dia akan kembali pergi. "Dengar! Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hermione. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

Ron dapat mendengar satu isakan lolos dari Hermione. Terdengar menyakitkan di indera pendengara Ron.

"Maaf." Ucap Ron dengan tulus.

Hermione membersihkan cairan bening dari pipinya, mengigir bibirnya.

"Untuk apa?" Hermione tersenyum.

Senyuman yang begitu dipaksakan. Ron teriris hatinya.

"Untuk segalanya. Aku merasa selama ini, aku selalu menyakitimu. Tanpa sadar, aku selalu melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin membuatmu membenciku. Tetapi ketika aku sadari, semua yang kulakukan selama ini. semata-mata hanya ingin merebut perhatianmu. Perhatian yang susah sekali aku dapatkan."

Hermione terdiam, mendengarkan ucapan Ron yang mendadak bijak.

"Dan selama ini pula, aku menyadari bahwa semua hal bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau berpaling dariku. Rasanya aku ingin membakar semua buku-buku yang menyita perhatianmu atau para pria yang berusaha menarik perhatianmu. Termasuk Victor Krum, rasanya aku ingin sekali merobek-robek kulitnya." Ron memperagakan dengan tangannya ketika ia samakan Victor Krum dengan ikan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" pancing Hermione.

Ron menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mencoba menguasai suasana yang menurutnya aneh.

Mata Hermione menatap Hermione mata Ron. Menunggu apa yang ingin Ron bicarakan.

Ron membersihkan tenggorakannya terlebih dahulu, sebelum dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sering dia rapalkan di depan cermin setiap malam sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hermione Jean Granger, aku Ronald Billius Weasley ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku. Aku harap kau menerimaku beserta kekurang-kuranganku. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih dariku?" Ucap Ron gugup.

Wajar kalau Ron gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang perempuan. Hermione tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Ron. Dia masih terdiam di tempatnya. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu di dalam otaknya.

"Ron?" suaranya terdengar serak.

Ron menelan ludah, "Ya-ya?"

"Kau berengsek," Hermione berkata.

Ron tersenyum, kedua tangannya bergerak ke pipi Hermione. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kalau aku berengsek."

"Keterlaluan," Hermione berkata kepada Ron. "Aku sudah menunggumu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Entah apa aku masih punya perasaan padamu saat ini."

"Katakan ya." Ron mendesak Hermione untuk menerima cintanya. "Dan aku yakin, kau masih menyimpan perasaan padaku."

Hermione menahan napas. Dan tersenyum misterius.

"Ya. Aku menerima perasaan dari orang bodoh yang berada dihadapanku." Hermione berkata seraya tertawa.

"Jadi?"

"Aku menerimamu."

"Ki—kita—"

"Kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Ron memeluk Hermione erat, membuat Hermione harus buru-buru melepaskannya. Hari yang membahagiakan bagi keduanya. Ron mencium lembut Hermione dan memegang kedua pipi perempuan yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Ciuman lembut yang Ron berikan pada Hermione menciptakan sensasi letupan pada keduanya. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang mungkin saja melihat mereka dan melupakan Harry yang saat ini membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengerjakan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Profesor Snape. Mereka hanya bahagia dengan apa yang mereka alami sekarang.

**THE END**


End file.
